yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 084
Will The Real Jack Atlas Please Stand Up, Part 2, known as The Other Jack in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack rematches against his imposter, determined to show how much he has changed from the former self the Duelbot acts like. Summary Yusei watches the news with his friends, seeing reports that Jack has gone missing. Akiza points out that Yusei and Crow had met Jack on the bridge the previous night, but Yusei responds that he was not sure if that was the same Jack. Carly gets into an argument with her boss, and she determines that she doesn't care about protecting her job anymore, instead leaving to find the proof of the fact that Jack is being framed. Her research shows that there have been sightings of two Wheel of Fortunes, and also that there is a fake Jack Atlas running around. She reports this to Yusei and Crow, and they go to the scene of the crime to look for the real Jack. Crow finds Jack's card stuck on a rock-face on the edge of the beach and, thinking Jack has sunk into the sea, wails in lament. (In reality, he is right below them, stuck in some netting the Infinity Trio strung up.) However, Yusei gets a call from Carly and finds out that Jack has sprung up again on the highway. Yusei, Crow, and Kazama give chase, and the fake Jack tries to get them out of the way by rough play like blowing smoke in Yusei's face and ramming Kazama's Duel Runner. But Jack has been forced by his captors to watch visions of his friends being hurt by his double, and he breaks free, catching up on his own D-Wheel. He challenges the impostor to a rematch, and the others (including Carly, driving her car and snapping scoop-story photos) follow behind to witness Jack´s Turbo Duel against the impostor. When Jack asks why the impostor is impersonating him, the fake simply answers that Jack's current state is not the true strength of the King. But Jack declares that becoming too focused on strength makes you lose your sight, and to prove it, he finally uses Trust Guardian to summon his ace monster, Red Dragon Archfiend. The combination allows him to outlast the impostor's copy of Red Dragon Archfiend by giving up some of his own attack strength and life points. The impostor gathers all his cards to not only revive his previous monster but also summon two more copies of it, and with some determined playing, Jack endures the turn, though his dragon has been reduced to 1000 ATK. The other Jack taunts this, but Jack knows that the pain is nothing compared to the bonds he has regained. His friends never stopped defending him, and so he stands for them, represented by the dragon of his heart and the Tuner of his team. Preparing to draw, all of the birthmarks go to him, and he summons Majestic Dragon, tuning his monsters into Majestic Red Dragon and wiping out all of his opponent's life points at once. The impact tears away the opponent's shell, and Yusei is shocked to see it was a humanoid robot all along. After the Duel, the opponent, D-Wheel, and copied cards shred away to nothing, but the Infinity Trio's disappointment is swept aside when they see that the Circuit has just gained a noticeable piece. Back on the highway, the surprise at the Duel's outcome fades into everyone happily welcoming Jack back—though Crow stammers to insist that he was not so emotional as the others say he was.]] Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs. Enemy Enemy's turn ---- - Enemy summons "Archfiend Interceptor" (ATK: 1400) and places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's turn ---- - Jack draws "Trust Guardian", and Special Summons "Vice Dragon" (ATK: 1000). - Jack Normal Summons "Trust Guardian" (ATK: 0), and Synchro Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). - Jack attacks "Archfiend Interceptor" with "Red Dragon Archfiend", Enemy activates "Archfiend Interceptor's" effect inflicting 500 points of damage to Jack (Jack: 3500 Life Points). Jack continues to attack and destroys "Archfiend Interceptor" (Enemy: 2400 Life Points). - Jack places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Enemy's turn ---- - Enemy Special Summons "Vice Dragon" (ATK: 1000), he then Normal Summons "Flare Resonator" (ATK: 300). - Enemy then Synchro Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000), the effect of "Flare Resonator" activates giving Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend" and extra 300 ATK (ATK: 3300). - Enemy attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" with his own (Jack: 3200 Life Points). Jack activates the effect of "Trust Guardian", reducing the ATK of his "Red Dragon Archfiend" by 400 (ATK: 2600), preventing it from being destroyed. - Enemy places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack's turn ---- - Jack attacks Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiend" with his own, Jack then activates "Assault Spirits" allowing him to discard "Twin-Shield Defender" from his hand to increase the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" by the ATK of the "Twin-Shield Defender" (ATK: 3300). - Jack uses the effect of "Trust Guardian" preventing his "Red Dragon Archfiend" from being destroyed (ATK: 2900)(since both had 3300 ATK). - Jack places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn, the effect of "Assault Spirits" reducing the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 2200). Enemy's turn ---- * Note that Enemy calls this turn "The King's Ultimate Divine Play". - Enemy Normal Summons "Big Piece Golem" (ATK: 2100). He then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing 2 cards and discarding "Small Piece Golem". He then activates "Powerful Rebirth" Special Summoning "Small Piece Golem" from his Graveyard (ATK: 1200). - Enemy activates the effect of "Small Piece Golem" to Special Summon "Medium Piece Golem" from his Deck (ATK: 1600). He then sends Jack's "Assault Spirits" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Trap Eater" (ATK: 1900). - Enemy uses his "Trap Eater" and "Medium Piece Golem" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). Enemy then uses the effect of "Synchro Magnet", allowing him to Special Summon it from his hand when a Synchro Summon is performed (ATK: 1000). - Enemy uses "Big Piece Golem" and "Synchro Magnet" to Synchro Summon another "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). He then uses "Reincarnation Ring" to Tribute his "Small Piece Golem" and Special Summon the "Red Dragon Archfiend" from his Graveyard (ATK: 3000). - Enemy then attacks Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" with 2 of his own (Jack: 1200 Life Points), and due to the effect of "Trust Guardian", Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" loses 800 ATK, 400 ATK from each attack, instead of being destroyed (ATK: 1400). When Enemy's last "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks, Jack activates "Ray of Hope" allowing him to halve the battle damage he would receive (Jack: 400 Life Points) (Red Dragon Archfiend: 1000 ATK), he then uses the other effect of "Ray of Hope", allowing him to Special Summon one level 1 monster from his hand. Jack summons "Dark Bug" (ATK: 100). - Enemy ends his turn. Jack's turn ---- - Jack draws and Summons "Majestic Dragon" (ATK: 0), he then uses it along with "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Dark Bug" to Synchro Summon "Majestic Red Dragon" (ATK: 4000). Jack then uses the effect of "Majestic Red Dragon", negating the effect of one of Enemy's "Red Dragon Archfiends" and gaining ATK equal to the ATK of "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 7000). - Jack attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Majestic Red Dragon" (Enemy: 0 Life Points). - Jack wins. Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards (Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Elemental Hero Wildheart, Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, and Card Ejector). Trivia When the Imposter Jack Atlas summoned three Red Dragon Archfiends to the field, it could be considered a tribute to the first series when Kaiba summoned his three Blue-Eyes White Dragon against Yugi. Also, when the real Jack Atlas used his Majestic Red Dragon to attack the Enemy's three Red Dragon Archfiends, it could also be a tribute to Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 1, Episode 1 when Yugi used the effect of Exodia to destroy all of Kaiba's monsters and wipe out his entire Life Points. Differences in adaptations * In the English version, when the Imposter Jack Atlas is defeated, only his helmet and Duel Runner are showing exploding. Mistakes in the dub *In the English version, the closed-captions during this episode refer to "Duel Runners" by their name in the Japanese version, "D-Wheels". * In the English version, Jack explains the effect of the "Majestic Red Dragon" incorrectly.